Extinguished
by Weeping Angel
Summary: Something’s wrong with Yugi, and Yami, who has been avoiding Yugi to stop Yugi finding out his developing feeling for the younger boy, must fight to save his hikari. Y/Y R/B Chapter 3 reposted.
1. Poor Yugi

Extinguished

By Weeping Angel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Something's wrong with Yugi, and Yami, who has been avoiding Yugi to stop Yugi finding out his developing feeling for the younger boy, must fight to save his hikari. Y/Y R/B

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. I put the entire show on my Christmas Wish List, but it's not Christmas yet.

Hi everyone. This is my first Yugioh story, and my first Yaoi story too. Hope you like. 

Yugi sighed deeply as he watched his darker half duel with Jou at the arcade. Yami had been avoiding his other for some time now and the younger boy had no idea why. It hurt Yugi horribly that Yami only spoke to him when he had to, and seemed closer to their friends then to Yugi himself.

Yami smirked victoriously as Jou moaned in defeat again.

Abruptly, Yugi stood up, heading for the entrance to the arcade.

"Hey Yug!" Jou called, spotting him. "Where're ya goin'?"

Yugi froze. "I'm…I'm going for a walk. I'm fine." He replied, forcing a smile to his face. Yugi half hoped someone would call his bluff, and try to find out what was really wrong with the innocent boy, but all his friends did was turn back to watch Yami begin another game, this time against Anzu.

Shoulders slumped, and feeling dispirited, Yugi left the arcade, unaware of a pair of eyes following his every movement closely, unaware of the murderous look that came into these chocolate orbs as Yugi glanced at Yami through the window.

Yugi wandered around until he came to the park. He made it to the big oak tree before collapsing in tears underneath it. Sobs racked Yugi's thin form, as the small boy pulled his knees up and sobbed into them.

'Why?'

The question rang through Yugi's mind, repeating itself over and over again. Why didn't they notice how ill he was? Why did they ignore him? Why? Were they angry with him? Was it something he had done? Or hadn't done?

A bolt of fear ran through him, as another, more devastating thought ran through his mind.

Had Yami somehow discovered his two most precious secrets, and was avoiding him because of it? Was he ashamed to have such a weak Hikari? Or disgusted?

A fresh wave of tears cascaded down Yugi's cheeks, blurring his vision.

"Yugi?" A voice broke into his thoughts and Yugi shot up, spinning around to face the person.

"Gomen ne." He whispered, as soft chocolate eyes bore down on him.

"Iie, Yugi. It's me who should be sorry." Ryou whispered, gathering the small teenager into his arms and holding him. "I'm sorry for not noticing before." 

Yugi looked into his fellow Hikari's eyes. Complete horror was shown in the younger's gaze. "You…you know?" Yugi squeaked. "You know, a-and you d-don-don't hate-" Yugi hiccupped on his sobs, "ha-ate me for it?"

"Yugi, how could I hate you?" Ryou asked.

"Yugi, how could I hate you?" Ryou asked Yugi, as he sank to the ground, bringing the smaller boy with him.

Ryou could clearly see that Yugi was terrified, but of what? He could also see that Yugi thought that, whatever his problem was, his friends would desert him when they found out.

What could be wrong?

"Yugi, I promise it'll be okay. No one will hate you, but you have to tell me what's wrong."

The answer was not what he expected, not at all.

"No one cares." Yugi cried, pulling away from Ryou. "I'm leaving, and I'll never come back, and no one cares!"

Ryou stormed back into the arcade where Yami, Jou, Honda, Anzu and his own darker half, Bakura, were. He stalked right up to Yami, and, ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of his friends, punched him hard.

His knuckles hurt, but it was worth it.

"What the fuck?" Yami was enraged, leaping to his feet. "What the fuck has gotten into you, Ryou?"

"How dare you?" Ryou seethed. "You fucking bastard! I really thought you cared about him."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Yami growled

"Yugi. Who else did you think I was talking about?" Ryou answered, growling, completely out of character. "You're sitting here, ignoring your light, while his condition's getting worse! You should be spending every day with him! Every moment!"

"Condition?" Jou asked warily, cutting in. He looked to Yami. "What's wrong wid Yugi?"

Ryou looked at Yami, who was also looking confused. "Kami-sama." He breathed as realisation hit him. "Yugi never told you!"

"Told me what?" Yami asked angrily. "What's wrong with my hikari?"

But Ryou didn't hear him. The white haired boy was mumbling to himself. "What kind of friends are we? We didn't even notice. And he's gotten so thin…and he's tired all the time…Kami-sama, how could we _not_ notice?"

"Notice _what_?"

Ryou looked up, his eyes filling with tears. "Yugi's dying."


	2. A Visit

Extinguished

By Weeping Angel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Something's wrong with Yugi, and Yami, who has been avoiding Yugi to stop Yugi finding out his developing feeling for the younger boy, must fight to save his hikari. Y/Y R/B

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. I put the entire show on my Christmas Wish List, but it's not Christmas yet.

Thanks to all of the reviewers!

Japanese translations:

Gomen – sorry

Arigato – thank you

Demo – but

Hai – yes

Iie – no

Konnichiwa – hello

-Kun – an honorific used for boys your age that you're friends with

-chan – an honorific used for girls your age that you're friends with, or someone, of either gender, that you love 

~*~*~

Part 2

Seto Kaiba was spending a quiet day at home with Mokuba, alone and undisturbed. He had told his business partners, in no uncertain terms, that if they called, paged, or even had the audacity to approach his front door, they would be dropped from the upcoming deal he was working on, and he would find a way to get their respective companies declared bankrupt.

No one doubted for a second that he could, and would.

It was close on eleven o'clock, and so far, everyone had heeded his warning. He and Mokuba were left alone.

So when the doorbell rang, Seto was, understandably, annoyed.

Until he answered it.

"Yugi?" Seto asked, staring at the smaller boy's tear streaked face and bruised arms. "What happened?"

"Gomen for bothering you, Seto-kun…" Yugi mumbled as Seto led him inside. "I need your help again…"

"Another trip?" Seto asked, seating Yugi on the sofa.

"Hai." Yugi replied. "The doctor has a new treatment he wants to try, and I have to go to the big hospital in Tokyo for it."

"I'll arrange a car for you, and a house to stay in, in Tokyo. Near the hospital, of course." Seto immediately offered.

"Iie. I…I just need enough for a bus fare, Seto-kun." Yugi replied.

"But what about expenses? And food, and other necessities? And hospital stays are never cheap!"

"You've done so much for me already, Seto-kun." Yugi said, shaking his head. "I'll worry about other expenses when they come." He said, forcing a smile to his lips.

"Alright, Yugi." Seto said. "But I want you to do something for me, okay?" Seto could see that Yugi wasn't going to back down, but maybe he could force the other boy into some sort of compromise.

"What is it, Seto-kun?"

"Two things, actually. I want you to take a credit card– " Yugi protested, but Seto held up a hand, silencing the boy. "Just in case, Yugi. Deal?"

Yugi frowned, but could see the logic. "Hai, Seto-kun. I'll borrow a card, but I wont use it unless I absolutely have to. I already owe you too much." Yugi relented.

"Good. And the second thing. Take someone with you."

"Demo…Seto-kun, no one else knows, except you and Mokuba-kun! And I can't tell them!" Yugi protested again, tears welling up. Seto immediately felt bad for making the petite angel cry, and was shocked at the feeling.

He didn't know when it had happened, but it had. He had gone from caring for Yugi virtually not at all, to having the boy hold a place in his heart equal to that of Mokuba. Instead of looking at Yugi as a rival, or even a friend, he now looked at him like a younger brother, one who needed protection.

"Yugi, you have to. It's not fair to your friends if you don't." Seto said gently. "And I think you may be underestimating them. What kind of friends would they be if they didn't help you through this?" Seto said rationally.

"I think Jounouchi-kun would understand." Cut in Mokuba's voice. Both Yugi and Seto turned to see the young boy standing in the open doorway. Yugi smiled at the boy, and motioned for him to join the conversation with a simple "konnichiwa, Mokuba-kun."

Mokuba responded in kind, and sat next to Yugi. "I think Jounouchi-kun would understand." Mokuba repeated. "Because of his sister."

"Serenity." Yugi sighed "But I can't do that to Jou-kun. I don't want to bother him. He's been hard pressed to support Serenity by himself since his parents."

Seto frowned, remembering back. Jou's parents were in a courthouse, finalising their divorce settlement. A terrorist group, protesting what they considered the unfair imprisonment of one of their leaders, had taken over the courthouse. While helping a young girl escape to safety, Jou's mother had been shot. His father was shot soon after when he attacked the terrorists, enraged.

The little girl who had escaped and survived was Rebecca Hawkins. She never forgave herself for the whole affair, and was surprised that Jou had.

Jou had used the remainder of the prize money that Yugi had given him from the Duellist Kingdom to pay for his parents' funerals and support Serenity until he could get a job.

"What about your other friends?" Seto asked, cautiously changing the subject. "Anzu?"

Yugi shook his head. "Iie. Anzu-chan wouldn't understand. A…a while ago, before… before I met Yami-chan and everyone else…" Yugi paused when Seto raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yami-_chan_?" Seto repeated, emphasising on the honorific.

Yugi blushed. "Onegai…don't….don't tell anyone." Yugi pleaded in an extremely quiet voice. "Yami will hate me if he finds out." He finished in a whisper.

"Well, I guess now I don't have to ask why you don't want to tell your darker half." Seto said with a small laugh. "Don't worry, Yugi. I won't tell him."

Yugi frowned at Seto's laugh, but smiled gratefully at both Kaibas when Mokuba added that he wouldn't tell either. "Arigato."

Seto nodded. "You're welcome. You were talking about Anzu, and before you met everyone." He prodded.

"We had an assembly, where there were those kids, two girls about our age now, who were both sick. Sick like…like I am." Seto could see Yugi struggling not to cry again.

"What happened, Yugi?"

"I…I overheard Anzu saying that…that people who were sick like that…they shouldn't fight it…she said they were just out for the attention…and they should just die, and get it over with." Yugi could no longer hold his tears in. "I…I knew then that…that I couldn't tell her, ever. And…and Honda-kun…he agreed."

Seto looked at Yugi, slightly shocked. "You've known about your cancer since then?" 

Yugi nodded. "Since before then, actually…"

"Yugi, how long _have_ you had it?" Seto asked, suddenly curious. He could see that Mokuba was as well.

Yugi, however, seemed to shrink back at the question, as if he was scared, and Seto rushed to reassure him. 

"You don't have to tell me, Yugi."

"It's…it's alright." Yugi said, slowly, calming his breathing, and returning to a normal sitting position. "I can't hide it for much longer anyway. The doctors found the tumour when I was nearly three. It turned cancerous when I was four and a half. They – the doctors – couldn't cut it out…because it was too close to my brain." Yugi took in a deep breath. "The cancer went into remission when I was eight, around the time I went to live with Grandpa and he gave me the Puzzle to solve. And now it's come back."

"It's the stress, isn't it?" Seto asked softly understanding dawning. "Your Grandpa was always there, for you to rely on, and now…"

Seto could see Yugi was struggling, and Mokuba looked shocked. Seto couldn't blame his brother for feeling that way; he was just as stunned. Yugi had had cancer for thirteen years? And he'd been able to hide it from his friends?

"Why about Ryou?" Mokuba asked suddenly. When Seto looked at him strangely, he elaborated. "What about asking Ryou to go with you to the hospital?"

Yugi seemed to brighten at the thought. "Yeah. I'll ask him." But as soon as it came, his happy mood disappeared, and Yugi seemed to fall into a depression again.

Silence filled the room for the next few minutes until Yugi broke it by standing. "Gomen, Seto-kun, but I should probably be leaving. Arigato for everything, though."

"Hold on, Yugi, and I'll get you the card."

Yugi and Mokuba sat in the lounge room, waiting for Seto to return. The two had been discussing the latest Duel Monsters tournament that was coming up. Yugi felt a pang of sadness that stemmed from the fact he knew he would miss it.

"Yugi." Seto said, coming in, holding a small multi-coloured card in his hand. He handed it to Yugi, who took it, slightly awed. "The card is in your name, but draws funds from my account." 

Yugi's eyes shot up as he looked at the blue eyed boy, startled. "Demo, Seto-kun…" Yugi protested weakly.

"No, Yugi. Let me finish." Seto said calmly, too calmly for Yugi's tastes. He was up to something. "The card has a five thousand dollar credit limit, so don't worry about it running out."

Yugi bowed his head, grateful, but also angry. Five thousand! It was a lot of money. Why couldn't Seto have just given him the money for the bus ticket like he'd asked, and left it at that?

"I'd better get going." Yugi said, breaking out of his thoughts. Bye Mokuba-kun! Bye Seto-kun, and thank you!"

"I'll see you when you get back, Yugi." Seto called after Yugi as the younger boy left, walking down the steps of the mansion.

Yugi smiled sadly at him, before turning. "No you wont." He replied, so softly that the other boy didn't hear.

"Gomen, Seto-kun, but no you wont."


	3. Explainations and a Plan

Hey everyone! I know this isn't technically a new chapter, but I'm working on it. I'm back at school, with not so fun subjects (Chinese, English, Maths1, Geography, and History – all the hardest level, with 3 hour exams at the end), and I don't have as much time to write as I would like. 

I decided to repost this chapter because I realised that I had made a few mistakes which I wanted to clear up. Also, I had people asking, 'How come Yugi was going to Tokyo, and then to America? They're no where near each other!' Well, my answer to that is that Yugi was going to Tokyo to go to the airport there, to get a plane to America. I don't know how many airports they have in Japan, but where I live we have very few. In the state I live in, we only have 1 airport, which is nearly a two hour drive from my house. I hope that cleared up things for people.

Replies:

****

Zephr: Thank you! ^_^

****

Agentpudge: Thanks for your review!

****

Liinda middleman : hee hee. You'll just have to wait and see.

****

CMIDDLE777 : Thanks.

****

Hermatite9: sorry I didn't email you when this chapter first came out, I wasn't near my computer which had your email address on it. I'll remember for Chapter 4, though.

****

Gin Ryu-chan: *throws cold water* There! Are you still dazed? Thank you so much for the compliment! It really made my day.

****

Catherine : I'm glad you like it. I would say whether or not Yugi lives, but then that ruins the story! ^_^

****

ITSAME: Thanks ^____________^

****

Ashachu: Hee hee. You'll have to wait to see how Yugi gets out of that one.

****

Meaghan: Maybe that's what I want you to think. Thanks for reviewing it though

****

KaTyA: It wouldn't be by a miracle. You cant spend time with Seto, and not learn a few things…

****

Black-Magic-Spellbinder: Thanks. I am evil, arent I?

****

Ms. Prongs: Thanks. That was one loooong review. 

****

Guardian: Did I do something to Yugi? ::smiles innocently::

****

Gyul: It was quite a cliffhanger wasn't it? I'm proud of myself!

****

Sparky16: Calm down Sparky. If you die, you wont get to find out what happens!

****

Yami Krissy: Cruel? Me? Never!

****

stupid kid 04: Yugi angst has to be one of my favourites too.

Wow, that was a lot. If I missed anyone, I'm sorry. Chapter four is almost finished, so look for it in the next week. As long as our net doesn't crash.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Do I really need to tell you this again.

Chapter 3

There wasn't a word to describe how stupid Seto Kaiba felt as he stood in front of Yami and the Pharaoh's friends. Even the Tomb Raider, Ryou's yami, was there. Yami was frantic, looking nothing like he normally did: calm, cool, collected and indifferent. And Seto knew what news he had to tell his adopted brother's yami would send the spirit over the edge.

"Kaiba! Have you seen Yugi? We need to find him, urgently." Jou said.

Despite his feelings of worry for Yugi, Seto couldn't help but jump at the chance to tease Jou. At least that was normal.

"Ooh, big word, Puppy Dog." He taunted." What did you do, eat a dictionary?

"Look, Kaiba, we don't have time for this. I don't have time for this." Yami snapped as Honda held a furious Jou back from getting his face, as the blonde would have put it, pounded.

"I know you're looking for Yugi." Seto said, crossing his arms as he surveyed the park they had met in, seemingly bored. "What I want to know is why you think I would tell you if I knew? Why should I tell you?"

"Damnit, Kaiba! My light is somewhere out there, dying! If you know anything, tell us! For Yugi's sake. Please." The last word was extremely soft as it came out of Yami's mouth, and Seto knew why. Yami was not one who normally begged.

"You're lucky I'm just as worried about him." Seto snarled.

"So you know where he is." Yami's exhale of relief was cut short by Seto's next words.

"Currently, no. He said he was going Ryou's house, to ask him to go to Tokyo hospital with him."

"Hospital? Why would Yugi need to go to hospital?" Anzu asked. "In Tokyo?"

Seto fixed her with a scathing look. "Because he can't get the treatment he needs here."

"Treatment? What treatment?" Yami asked, fury written over his face.

Seto sobered quickly. "Yugi has cancer." he said simply

Yami, as well as the rest of the group looked like they had been slapped.

"Why…how didn't I know?" Yami whispered, shocked.

"Maybe because you've been ignoring him?" Seto sneered. "Tell me, Yami, what has Yugi been doing lately? For instance, where was he, two days ago?"

Yami looked shocked by the question, and paused before answering. "He was…at school?" the spirit ventured.

"Wrong. It was Saturday. And he was at the cemetery. Paying his respects."

"Look, Kaiba, is there a point to all this, because if there isn't, we want to find my light." Yami snarled. He turned to leave, but Seto gripped his arm, stopping him.

"I don't know where Yugi is right now, but I know where he was heading. And we can track him."

The hope that shone on Yami's face nearly made up for the neglect that the billionaire felt the spirit had been showing his small friend – almost, but not quite.

"Where?"

"He went to the airport and bought a ticket. For America." Seto explained.

"So we'll go to the airport and stop him." Jou said, grinning.

"Sorry, no can do, Puppy Dog." Seto replied, almost teasingly. "The plane's already left."

"So what can we do?" Anzu asked.

"I've contacted the officials in the Airport where he is due to land to watch for him, and detain him if necessary." Seto said. "Aside from go after him, that's all we can do."

"We will go after him, won't we, Yami?" Anzu asked, batting her eyelashes at the spirit.

"No, Anzu. We can't all go." Yami said in a slightly strained voice.

"Yami and I will go. That's all." Seto said.

"I'm coming too." Ryou said. At this, Bakura, Yami and Seto all looked at him. "I feel like this is partly my fault." The white – haired hikari explained. "I need to go."

"Fine. Seto, Bakura, Ryou and myself." Yami stated. 

Seto noted that as Yami said this, a gleam appeared in his eye, one the dark-haired duelist had seen many times before. A look of complete determination. Yami was going to do whatever it took to get his hikari back.

"We'd better get going." Seto said, after a moment's pause. "Pack lightly, and do it quickly."

"Excuse me, can you tell me when the next available flight to Washington, America, is scheduled to depart?" Seto asked the woman behind the counter at the Tokyo Airport. "Priority seating for three."

"Yes, Sir. The next flight isn't for another 9 hours sir, but there is a flight leaving for Los Angeles, California, in 4 hours." The woman replied.

"Are there any earlier flights, to anywhere in America?" Seto asked.

The woman paused, checking her computer, and then she frowned. "No, I'm sorry, Sir. That is the earliest flight."

Seto sighed. "Fine. We'll take that one."

"Alright." The woman typed something into her computer. "Take these tickets to the counter up the stairs and to the left. Your flight leaves from terminal 19. 

"Thank you." Seto said to the woman, as she handed him the tickets. "Also, can you tell me what time Flight 496 is due to arrive at it's destination?"

"Sure. Hold on a second." The woman typed something rapidly into her computer. "Flight 496, due to arrive at Washington Airport in 15 hours."

"Thank you." Seto repeated, turning away. Yami and Ryou followed him.

"Flight 496? Is that Yugi's flight?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. Our plane takes 19 hours to get to LA." Seto said, doing some quick calculations in his head. "Then it will be another couple of hours until we can get to Washington." Seto saw Yami frown. "We will get him, Yami." He told the spirit. "And we'll bring him back safely."

Ryou sat in front of a large television monitor, about four hours later. Seto was making last minute checks on their baggage, while Yami had spent most of his time prowling around the airport, glaring at anyone and anything that got in his way. 

The news was on, but Ryou wasn't paying much attention to it. Instead, he was having discussions with his yami about Yami Yugi and his behaviour towards the little runaway light. The conversation had been going on for quite a while.

Suddenly, a tap on Ryou shoulder brought him out of his Soul Room, and into the real world.

"Isn't it horrible?" asked the man next to him, who had introduced himself as Allan. He had been the one, in a strange twist of fate, to give up his seat to Yugi.

"Isn't what horrible?" Ryou replied, looking at the screen confused.

"That plane crashing, just now. It was from here, you know." Allan said. "The news reporter said that it was on its way to America. Flight 496. I'm just glad I changed my mind about that flight. I heard that no one survived the crash."

What do you guys think? Poor Yugi, huh? 

Next time: You'll just have to wait and see. Hehehehe


	4. New Plans

Hey everyone. I am so so so sorry for how long this took me to get out. I haven't had a very good time. I was stuck in a city surrounded by bushfires; one of my friends parents are fighting, and I'm the one she confides in; my brother just got engaged, after his girlfriend got kicked out of home, so she's living with us now; and I have to have my wisdom teeth pulled! Plus my eczema is playing up, and if it gets much worse, I might have to go to hospital! 

And I still have school. 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I have to clear something up, though. In the last chapter, I said that Yugi was going to Tokyo, and to America, and some people commented on the fact that they are no where near each other. Well, what I meant was that Yugi went to Tokyo, to go to the airport. I don't know how many airports there are in Japan, but there would definitely be one in Tokyo. I hope that makes more sense.

The name of the ward Yugi uses in this chapter is in Chinese. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter, except the plot. Don't sue.

Please, R+R, and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up sooner then this one.

Chapter 4

Seto heard Ryou's cry from across the terminal.

"NO! YUGI!" the white haired boy had cried. It wasn't loud, but the anguish in it brought Seto to Ryou's side at a run.

Yami appeared a few seconds later, obviously also having heard the cry.

"What is it, Ryou? What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Is it Yugi?" Seto added, feeling his heart clench in his chest.

"He's gone…Yugi's gone…" Ryou cried between tears, his speech so distorted that Seto could barely understand him.

"Speak clearly Ryou," Yami ordered. "Now, have you found something out about Yugi?"

Seto was amazed at the calmness and control in the spirit's voice.

Ryou couldn't speak; numbly he pointed at the screen on the wall, before sinking to the floor, tears consuming him once more.

Seto turned his attention to the screen, with a sense of dread pooling in his stomach.

An emergency news broadcast was showing.

"…Engines seem to have failed, according to reports we have received so far," the anchorwoman reported. "Flight 496, on its way to Washington DC, America, from Tokyo, Japan, crashed at the Honolulu Airport, where it was scheduled to stop for a fuel refill."

Seto's breath caught in his throat, and next to him, he heard Yami do something similar.

"Please be alright," he murmured.

"The plane engines cut out just after takeoff from Honolulu, and the plane crashed into the runway, before exploding into flames," the woman continued. "Officials in Honolulu have informed us that there have been no survivors found so far, and though the search will continue, the odds of anyone being found alive is slim. Our thoughts and sympathies go out to the family and friends of the victims of this tragic accident."

The report continued for a while after that, but Seto stopped listening.

"No…" he muttered. "No, Yugi can't be dead."

"There's something wrong here," he heard Yami mutter beside him.

"Yami, I'm sorry," Ryou said from his position on the floor, his head bowed.

"Don't be, Ryou, Yami said. "Yugi isn't dead."

Ryou's head shot up. "W-what?"

"Either there were survivors, or Yugi wasn't on that plane," Yami explained. "Because he's alive. I can still sense him through our link."

"You can sense him?" Seto growled, his relief at hearing Yugi was all right evaporating as he heard that Yami had the ability to contact Yugi, and he hadn't.

"Why haven't you used your Puzzle to find out where he is, Yami?" Seto demanded. "Why-"

Yami cut the teenaged billionaire off. "I haven't because I couldn't, Kaiba. Yugi is blocking me."

"Blocking you?" Ryou asked, tilting his head to one side in question. "I didn't realise we could."

"The wards Yugi is using are very powerful," Yami explained, slight pride in his voice at his hikari's achievements. "Whenever I get close to breaking them, to discovering what's hidden underneath, something comes over me."

Seto couldn't help his curiosity. "Something? Like what?"

"I…I'm not sure. All I know is that when I get close, suddenly my mind is distracted, like I want to do something different."

"It's called the _'bu nimen shi'_ ward, Pharoah," Bakura said, temporarily taking control of Ryou's body.

"The what?" Seto asked.

"The 'Not Your Business' ward, Moneybags," Bakura snarled. 

"Give control back to Ryou, Tomb Robber," Yami commanded. Bakura grumbled but did as he asked.

"Sorry," Ryou mumbled when he was fully himself again.

"That's alright, Ryou," Seto said. "Yami, you say you can sense him?"

Yami nodded. "The most I can tell you is that he is safe, but I can't tell you where, exactly, he is."

"Will the sense get stronger when we get closer?"

"Yes, it will."

"That will have to do for now," Seto said, his calculating mind already running. 

"So what do we do now?" Ryou asked.

"We wait," Seto replied simply. "That's all we can do. Yugi will have to use my credit card again, and from there we will start tracking him again. But until then…" Seto sighed. "I suggest you get some sleep, both of you."

"I don't need to sleep," Yami immediately cut in.

"Well, why don't you do something useful, like working to break through Yugi's barriers?" Seto snapped, then blanched. '_Break through Yugi's barriers?_' he asked himself. '_How could I ask Yami to do such a thing? We can't betray Yugi's trust like that…but, what can we do?_' 

Yugi was not stupid. Innocent, yes, but stupid? He had known Seto long enough to know the teenaged billionaire would search for him as soon as it was discovered he was gone. He had seen the way his friend had acted when Pegasus had kidnapped his brother - Seto hadn't let anything get in his way in his efforts to save Mokuba. 

So he knew he would have to be sneaky.

Seto would most likely confront Yami and his friends, as well. Yugi only hoped that Seto managed to keep his cancer from them. He didn't want pity, and he didn't need it.

There was another reason Yugi had left, and it was this reason he hoped his friends didn't find him at all.

Yugi was dying.

Oh, he had known all along that he would probably die young, but the cancer was spreading, spreading quicker than his doctors' thought it would. Yugi had managed to hide this from everyone, even Seto and Mokuba. He was dying. The doctor had told him he had a couple of months left, at the longest, perhaps less, unless a miracle happened.

Yugi had been shocked at the announcement. What normal teenager wouldn't be? It was a shock to anyone; young or old, to be told that they wont live to see their next birthday.

He was only sixteen!

When he had gotten to the airport, he had first bought a ticket to Washington D.C., the capital of America. About 15 minutes later, he had gone back to the cashier and asked to change the ticket. It had taken a bit of discussion, and a small conference with the airport manager, but thanks to a large dose of what Ryou and the others called his 'puppy dogs eyes', Yugi had managed to swap his ticket for America for one for Australia, but he had to pay the cancellation fee, which was the remainder of the American fare.

The ticket he had bought to Washington had been strange though. A man in front of him had been trying to change his ticket to Washington for a later one. Yugi had managed to get the man's ticket, the last ticket on that particular plane.

Because there was no change, the new ticket, the one to Australia, hadn't gone on the card Seto gave him, like Yugi had hoped it wouldn't. That was the way Seto would try to trace him, Yugi guessed. It was the most obvious way, Yugi thought.

He knew what he would have to do, once he got to Australia. It would let Seto in on his location, but there wasn't much he could do about that. He would have to go to the bank, and take some money off of the card, and put it in a separate account. Then, he could buy what he needed to survive in this strange country, without having Seto be able to trace him as effectively. He hoped.

A voice came over the intercom of the plane. "The plane is about to fly into an unstable cloud bank. During this time, we may experience some turbulence. Please fasten your seatbelts and remain seated until we have cleared the pocket of air. Please remain calm, and thank you for your co-operation."

Sighing, Yugi fastened his seatbelt, and pulled out his sick bag, just in case.


End file.
